Presa
by Asura Aoi
Summary: Oneshot:: Sintió como los labios del peliazulado tomaban los suyos con ternura falsa, se dejo. ¿Qué más quedaba? Tan solo una estúpida celda que la privaba de ver de nueva cuenta a su Konoha querida. ::SasuSaku al principio, ItaSaku al final::


**X… … … … …Presa**

**Autor: **Asura Aoi n.n

**Summary: **::Oneshot:: Sintió como los labios del peliazulado tomaban los suyos con ternura falsa, se dejo. ¿Qué más quedaba? Tan solo una estúpida celda que la privaba de ver de nueva cuenta a su Konoha querida. ::SasuSaku al principio, ItaSaku al final::

**Advertencias: **Mmm…ninguna…eso creo.

Ah…bueno, como se ve, ando con la inspiración muy baja…

**Desclaimer: **Naruto no es mió…pero te acepto de regalo a Itachi-kun :).

-

-

-

_**A**__brió los ojos con lentitud, lo último que recordaba era un bosque y Naruto tirado sobre él de ahí, todo se volvió negro._

_Quiso mover sus brazos pero se sintió atada, como si estuviera esposada y peor aún, trato de mover sus pies pero estos ni siquiera le respondían. Comenzó a asustarse… ¿Qué rayos le había pasado? ¿Por qué estaba atada a ese muro? Acaso… ¿La habían secuestrado?_

_- Ah…ya despertaste_

_Esa voz…se le hacía familiar. Sintió como alguien se le acercaba peligrosamente y como esta persona posó sus manos sobre su rostro._

_- Oh…la pequeña Sakura esta moribunda… - habló con ternura falsa -_

_Sakura subió su rostro y pudo divisar facciones bastante conocidas: cabello largo peliazulado, tez blanca, ojos azabache y una frialdad en ellos. Si, sin duda alguna ese era su antiguo compañero de equipo, su antiguo amor de su vida…Uchiha Sasuke. Le miró con odio._

_Su rostro estaba sucio, empañado de tierra y sus ojos estaban llorosos. Sus ojos jade tenían cierto deje de odio en ellos, mismo que ahora le mostraban, aquellos ojos jade que mostraban miedo, soledad, tristeza, odio que hacía tiempo le mostraban compasión, alegría, ternura, juventud…amistad._

_Bufó dentro de si, era algo estúpido pensar en algo como eso._

_- Tanto tiempo ¿no Sakura? Has cambiado… - le murmuro -_

_- ¡Suéltame! - le gritó - ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!_

_Sasuke sonrió cínicamente mientras le tomaba el mentón y le obligaba a mirarle a sus ojos. Y le miraban con odio y soledad._

_- ¿Es que acaso rompiste tu promesa, aquella en la que me jurabas amor eterno?_

_Sakura sintió como todas sus fuerzas se le iban. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien como él pudiera recordar esa promesa? La estúpida promesa de una niña de trece años, de una niña que era de lo más falsa. Le miraba con un profundo odio. Sasuke le soltó el mentón y ella bajo su mirada…para luego él mismo subirla de nueva cuenta y enseñarle una jeringa con un líquido entre amarillento y blanquecino por dentro. Ella miró aquel objeto con miedo._

_- No te preocupes…no te dolerá._

_**---**_

_- A…ayu…da…_

_Estaba completamente mareada, su vista era borrosa, lo único que alcanzaba a divisar era la espalda desnuda de Sasuke. Pronto comenzó a sentir cierta libertad en su cuerpo para después darse cuenta que estaba desnuda. Comenzó a llorar._

_- Espero te acostumbres…porque esto sucederá todos los días - dijo pesadamente Sasuke -_

_Una lágrima cayó deslizándose por su mejilla, oyó el crujir del metal._

_- ¡Desgraciado! - le grito -_

_Sasuke la ignoró._

_Se sentía sucia, usada, se sentía de perros, No sabía que hacer, su animo por lo suelos y su fuerza de voluntad y física, ida por el momento. Estaba drogada, al parecer, lo que le había inyectado era morfina y una muy potente. No podía pensar, no podía ver con claridad…tan solo se sentía moribunda y como una prostituta. _

_- A…yu…da…por…favor… - susurraba -_

_Movía la cabeza con lastima, quería salir, quería respirar aire libre…quería…deseaba…ansiaba. _

_No supo cuando, no supo como. Habían paso semanas desde su secuestro, y si no le fallaban las cuentas, eran dos semanas. Dos largas y eternas semanas en las que era esclava sexual de su ex-compañero de equipo, siendo drogada con morfina y obligada a tener sexo, nada podía ser peor._

_De vez en cuando, se le llevaba comida, solo una vez por día y para variar, una chica que siempre le insultaba a su persona: una pelinegra de lentes grandes y redondos, a la que Sasuke le había nombrado Karin._

_- Ya veo, así que estabas enamorada de Sasuke-kun… - habló ella con cierto deje de odio - Mmm…no cre que el te preste atención… ¡mírate! ¿Cómo le va a prestar atención a una kunoichi que fácilmente es secuestrada y drogada?_

_Sintió rabia, odio hacía esa tipa. La aborrecía con todas las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Y tenía esperanza, esperanza de que le rescataran, de que la salvaran de aquel cruel infierno._

_- Karin…lárgate._

_Esa era la voz fría de su carcelero, la pelinegra obedeció y salió de la celda, dejándola sola. Ella tan solo bajo la mirada, ya lo esperaba, ahora quería que fuera rápido…para no sufrir tanto, y si llevaba un kunai que se lo enterrara en el corazón. Ya no quería vivir, ya, estaba cansada._

_Observo de nueva cuenta como Sasuke preparaba la morfina para ella, tenía miedo. Era seguro que trataba de matarla, o tal vez de inducirla a la droga o aún peor…a que se uniera a él. Ninguna de las tres tenía sentido, bueno, tal vez la primera, pero ¿Por qué matarla? ¿Había razón especial? O solo la trataba como su esclava. Ya nada tenía sentido, era mejor esperar y esperar a que salven su estúpida vida._

_Creía y confiaba en que Naruto la salvara, ya no le importaba quien. ¡Quien sea!_

_- ¿Lista?_

_Ella le miro implorante, rogándole que parara._

_- Lo tomare como un si._

_Y ahí iban de nuevo. Sintió el dolor en su brazo derecho para luego sentir una relajación estúpida, una relajación provocada. Comenzó a ver como Sasuke le despojaba de los grilletes de las muñecas y quedaba libre, podría en esos momentos salir corriendo…si contara con las fuerzas necesarias. Sintió como los labios del peliazulado tomaban los suyos con ternura falsa, se dejo. ¿Qué más quedaba? Tan solo una estúpida celda que la privaba de ver de nueva cuenta a su Konoha querida._

_Una lágrima la traiciono, otra vez comenzaría a llorar como la niña pequeña de trece años, la estúpida niña que se enamoro de su estúpido y sexy compañero de equipo. Si, era una estúpida, como lo decía Karin._

_- ¿Ya estas llorando? Mmm…no aguantas nada._

_- Ter…mina…de una…vez_

_Sasuke soltó una sonrisa y continuó._

-

**X… … … … … **

-

**Y** agradecía por completo todo aquello. Si, lo odiaba pero le agradecía al mismo tiempo, gracias a él, encontró la felicidad. Gracias a él, encontró lo que siempre había buscado. Aunque fuera su hermano menor y lo odiaba, le agradecía que hubiera tenido a aquella hermosa chica presa porque gracias a eso, se enamoro.

Y aunque el hijo que ella llevaba no era de él, le agradecía a su difunto hermano menor el haberle encontrado la felicidad.

- Itachi…cariño, apresúrate

- Voy…

Y en un susurro al viento le dijo: _Gracias hermano…_

-

**X… … … … …**

-

**B**ueno, hasta aquí el oneshot.

**¡**Dejen Review!

**Asura Aoi**


End file.
